Jealous
by ParfaitFangirl
Summary: "Is always this, she always chooses Danna." He thought with a mysterious anger coming from his heart. For some reason, this affection of the china girl by Gintoki was driving him crazy. If the prince of sadists hear that stupid nickname "Gin-chan" again, he would probably kill someone. Rated T just for safety.


He opened his eyes, looking at the flushed face of the Yato girl in his arms.

"Sadist..."

"You don't need to say anything. I love you, stupid girl" He say without think and blushed a little. Because that was the truth by all this time.

That situation has started a few minutes ago, when Kagura was walking on the park, returning to the Yorozuya.

"Oy china, catch this!" Okita Sougo said, throwing his sword in the girl's head.

"What you're doing, brat?" She scream and continued walking.

"Playing with my favorite toy."

"I don't have time to play and I'm not your damn toy! Besides, Gin-chan needs his hangover medicine, so I have to go back fast." Uh-Oh the girl used the wrong words.

"Is always this, she always chooses Danna." He thought with a mysterious anger coming from his heart. For some reason, this affection of the china girl by Gintoki was driving him crazy. If the prince of sadists hear that stupid nickname "Gin-chan" again, he would probably kill someone.

"Oy sadist, go back to Earth." Kagura's voice said very close of Okita's ear. "I don't have time for this, Gin-chan..."

"I listened in the first time china. Now go back to your precious Gin-chan and leave me alone." She stared him and Sougo looked so... sore.

"What's going on sadist?"The redhead asked, going for more closer of the boy.

"Nothing. I just realized that I have better things to do. Now fast,maybe "Gin-chan" is having a headache because you don't gave his medicine." he said sarcastically.

"Why I'm acting like that?" Sougo's voice echoed in his mind, but he don't had patience to think in that moment, he just wanted stay there with china, his china girl. Wait, HIS china girl?"

"Sadist... Have something wrong with you?" the Yato touched gently the arm of her rival. He doesn't answered, but brought the girl to next of his body, kissing her forehead.

And now they're looking at each other, and Kagura was really chocked with the sadist's confession.

"I love you." The words echoed in girl's head.

"Sadist..."

"You're deaf? I told that you don't need say anything."

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY DAMM SENTENCE! I want to say that I love you too freaking idiot!" Kagura realized what she confessed and blushed.

"You have mental troubles china." Sougo said, smiling ironically.

"I hate you sadist."

"Yeah, I hate you too, flat brat."

"Want to pay me an ice cream?"

"And Danna's medicine?"

"Screw this. That sugar addicted is a big boy, he can take care of himself." She said and take Okita's hand, pushing him to the ice cream's shop. "you need the attention of Kagura-sama, so what I could do?"

"Whatever stupid." Sougo said in a bored way, taking the opportunity to kiss Kagura right in the lips. Was a quick but sweet kiss, and her cheeks was in a bright tone of red when he stoped.

"Your first kiss is mine. Now we could go do whatever you want, K-a-g-u-r-a-c-h-a-n." The sadistic bishounen said in the girl's ear, his breath making her gasp.

They were walking peacefully when the redhead started to laugh.

"What's up, my sexy kiss burned your little brain?"

"Dream with it bastard. I just figured out that you have jealous of Gin-chan."

"You would have too if your slave stay with other man all the time."

"I'm not your slave."

"Not yet. Anyway, how you discovered that was in love by this hot policeman?"

"Shut up weirdo. I don't know, I learned recently the difference between family love,friendly love and well... the real love, but I think I had sure in Kirie's incident. Was the first time that I saw... I saw... I saw that I care about you. When we separated, my heart started to ache, because I wanted stay there and help you. Well is this."

"Hmm"

"What?!"

"Nothing, is just good see you saying this things"

"And what about you?"

"What you're talking about?"

"Don't be a jerk like always, your S-tupid." Kagura hit Okita's leg with her umbrella.

"Calm down, zero-chest girl. Well, different of you, I have a thing called brain, so I know my feelings since very time ago."

"Can be more specific?"

"Since that Yagyuu incident, or before I guess."

"Hahaha, you can't resist to the Queen of District Kabuki and cute heroin, or Kagura-sama if you prefer. Master is acceptable too."

"Let's see who will call who of Master in the end."

"If you do something weird with me, I'll call Gin-chan." She said to annoy him on purpose.

"Say this stupid nickname again to see what will happen."

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan." She gave a ironic smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's enough china girl. You need be punished." Sougo kissed the girl again, tasting the sukonbu flavor of her mouth.

"Sadist... Stop... Gin-chan..."

"I said to stop china. Forget Danna and let's continue."

"It's not that, stupid brat. Gin-chan is..." She pointed to the back of the Shinsengumi's officer, showing a Gintoki on Shiroyasha mode.

"Souchirou..."

"I think Hijikata-san is calling me. Bye Danna, china girl." He stole a last kiss of the girl and ran like if no was tomorrow.

"I'll kill you and rip your balls, stupid sadistic brat!" The sugar-samurai yelled, going find the boy who dared kiss his little daughter.

"Tsc, stupid and jealous sadists. What father and boyfriend I found. Well, at least if they fight my popularity will increase in the rankings." Kagura said to herself, but she don't really want that this happen. The china girl sat in a bank, feeling the warmness of the sadist's lips that stayed in her mouth.

"He has a sweet taste... You finally said this to me sadist. I can't believe that you were jealous. Stupid, as if I were love someone that is not you..."

"With who you're talking Kagura-chan?"

"Anego?"

"I saw you talking alone and thought if don't want eat something."

"Of course!"

"So, about who you're talking?"

"Just thinking about my stupid boyfriend"


End file.
